Prince Charming
by carryvoices
Summary: Jal comes to the realization that Chris is different from the rest of her guy friends after a very awkward experience on the beach. Other stories/one shots about the two from Jal's perspective before they start dating!


**This is my first Skins fan fic. I just started watching the show and already I'm hooked! I'm sad they have a new cast but anyways I decided I wanted to do something other than a Degrassi story. I immediately fell in love with both Chris and Jal. A lot of shows forget to show you the makings and normal parts of relationships so I wanted to write a story exploring their relationship especially how they were feeling about one another before they started dating. This is set during the episode Michelle in Season 2 when they go camping on the beach. This might be a one shot but more than likely not. Anyways...**

**Chapter One**

Jal didn't know why or how it happened but for some reason after she had gotten home from the camping trip Chris was heavily on her mind. More specficially how gaga Chris went over Scarlet and her infamous fake tits that seemed to captivate him and all the rest of her guy friends. What could did Chris see in a stupid little wanker like her? Besides Jal's boobs were almost as big and all natural as Scarlett's plus she did go around flaunting them for any old chap to see. She glanced down at her chest and shook her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Snap out of it!" she said to herself looking in the mirror. Why did she care so much anyways? The boys and Chris were always pretty horny and as annoying as it was she was well used to it. But still what could Chris see in such a dim knit wit like Scarlet?

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. With everything that had gone on the trip why was she just focusing on Chris? Hell, Sid and Anwar were just as equally creepy in their admiration of the redhead's assets just as much as he was. _Stop dwelling on it Jal. _

Suddenly she heard 50 Cent blasting down the hall. _Great. Just fucking great_, she thought. "Bloody hell! Can you little twats keep it down?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She could hear them mumble something in their stupid little "ghetto" voices. She threw a pillow over her head and closed her eyes. God she wished she was still camping. Despite the boys' perverted distraction and Michelle's unnecessary drama, the trip was actaully somewhat nice. The beach was so lovely and serene so much more quiet than than her place ever was.

She smiled and laughed thinking of Anwar and Chris jumping into the ocean naked and the rest of them following in. Chris dunking her into the water and then him tossing her around as the waves crashed was the best part. As she lied out in the sun she watched him prance around all jolly with not a bit of clothing on. She stared, her eyes darting away as his met hers. She felt little guilty after all was she no better than the boys? Still her curiousity got the best of her. She had seen him naked plenty of times but usually she was high, tipsy, or too pissed off to really remember if all the rumors about his..._wait a minute_…she thought. He grinned ear to ear walking over to her. "Like what you see eh? he said flexing. "Hardly. Its ashame, out of all of you Maxxie's got the hottest body!" she laughed amused. She would have never known it but he found the latter statement quite nice compared to her usual, fuck off remark.

"C'mon I'm pretty sexy. You don't fancy this body?" he said coming closer. She tried to keep her eyes level but they diverted to below his waist. He grabbed her a tickled her as she tried to get away. "Now I've got you!" he said pinning her down as she squealed. "Stop it! You wanker! I can't breathe!" she gasped laughing. She never had never noticed how blue his eyes were. They had stopped for a second looking at one another. Something was different this time. She couldn't pinpoint it but something in his eyes looked different than usual. She could sense something had changed.

"A little spiffy for that stiffy eh?" Anwar joked walking by obviously high as a kite. Jal looked down in horror.

" For Christ's sake put that thing away! Gross!" she replied urgently pushing him off. He looked down and covered himself with his hands somewhat embrassed. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" he shouted prancing around. She jumped up dusting the sand off her legs. "Sorry. Please don't kill me! I swear my willy's got a mind of its own. But really girls should have to cover too you know. It ain't easy on us mates ya know?! Can't blame a bloke though? You're a fucking beautiful eh? Scarlett's hot, I mean real hot but you're classy." he gestured at her putting on his shorts. How awkward. God this was horribly awkward. Jal swirmmed a little looking at herself. She would never let anyone know but she was always somewhat self conscious. "Oh shut up!" she yelled annoyed. "I'm just saying," he mumbled. She knew he didn't mean any harm. In his own "Chris" sort of way he was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm getting hungry? You?" she asked changing the subject and bearly audible. "I suppose. Shall me and Sid heat up some beans ?" Chris asked. "Sounds fine. And hey Chris.." she replied . "Yeah?" he said. "Sorry about flipping out over the tent, " she exclaimed. "No worries Jal! You're not as much of a hard ass, eh? I understand though. All apart of the image and all. Our little secret," he exclaimed smiled tossling her hair. It was something he was always doing all of a sudden. She rolled her eyes. "And wash your bloody hands!" she screamed back unable to hold back a smile any longer. He winked and returned the smile. God that fucking smile got her everytime. _Damn it! Why was she thinking about Chris?_

Later on that night while everyone else was asleep Jal carefully and quietly got up out of the tent to use the bathroom. As she climbed over everyone she noticed Michelle and Sid were gone. She then remembered they slept in the back of Scarlet's car. Something about not wanting to be crowded re-crossed her mind. Chris was gone as well. She shrugged and walked over the hill to pee. She looked around, pulled down her shorts and used the bathroom. From a distance she could see someone still sitting by the bonfire which was now pretty much nonexistent. She walked a bit closer and realized it was Chris. He was marking the sand with a stick. "Couldn't sleep eh?" she asked sitting next to him on a log. "It's the fucking pills man! Wearing off and shit. Keeps me up. Anwar's got the rest but I'm not digging for it. God knows where he's put the stuff. Maybe up his ass like Sid," he chuckled. "You know there's more to life than pills Chris," she told him grabbing a stick of her own. "You never were big on the spliff or the pills. Believe it or not I can respect that… I don't think I'm that well without em. I suppose it helps me. Maybe people won't be so bored with me if I take em. That's my theory anyways," he explained. "You're never boring. You're Chris, one of my best mates," she said happily as the watched the flames get smaller.

"You know you should be more like this around everyone. Always got your guard up. Its not good," he said pulling out a small bottle of liquor and taking a drink. He handed it to her. "I have to," she said nervously. Then she took a long hard chug and walked back to the tent. She wiggled back into her sleeping bag and looked at the top of the tent. He was right. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next day they all ate breakfast and piled back into the Volvo for the long trip back to Bristol. Sid was banned from the back due to his reoccurring and unsightly flatulence so this time Chris winded up sitting next to Jal. He had smoked some weed with Anwar and Sid before they left and looked a bit hazy. "Mind if I lean on you for a bit?" he asked with that goofy grin of his. "No fuck off. I'm trying to read. Exams are coming soon you know and I totally forgot I have a test tomorrow. I can't fucking concentrate," she said all serious. His face turned red. "Sorry," she mumbled. He was right. At times she could be really abrasive. He directed his attention to Michelle.

"Don't look at me," she said applying some chapstick. He looked back at Jal. He had those puppy dog eyes and his lip all pouted out. She rolled her eyes. "Whatev. But no funny business alright?" Jal explained patting for him to rest his head on her lap. He grinned and proceeded to do so. "This is nice," he murmured before dosing off. She had to admit he did smell good. He also looked a little cute while he was asleep. Michelle looked over and grinned. "Awww..how nice," she whispered. _Yeah, nice._ Jal thought.


End file.
